Asking Wasn't So Hard
by artist97
Summary: So basically, Rachel is being all cute and asks Quinn out. Not too original but this is my first fic and I just wanted a go at it. I may or may not extend this (I most likely will). So READ PLEASE boost my confidence a little, you know you wanna.
1. Chapter 1

There she is, so beautiful. I wish I can garner up enough courage to just go over there and talk to her with her gorgeous blonde hair and mesmerizing hazel eyes. If only I can get my feet to work and walk over to her locker.

_C'mon Rachel. It's just Quinn Fabray, go over there and talk to her._

_Yeah, but it's THE Quinn Fabray._

_I don't care if it's the queen of England, she is just another human being._

Before I knew it, I was standing right in front pf her with those gorgeous eyes looking up in confusion.

"Hey Rachel."

_Say something cool, charming, suave. _"Pretty." _No._

Quinn looked down briefly with a blush adorning her cheeks. God, I want to just kiss her. I have had a crush on this women for as long as I can remember and today is the day I am finally going to ask her out.

"Umm... I-I was wondering if maybe you wanted to- I don't know- go see a movie with me or something."

When Quinn looked up she had the biggest grin on her face. "Yeah, I would really like that."

"Really! I mean yeah, yeah cool how about I pick you up on Saturday around seven-ish."

She did this adorable little giggle that makes my stomach flutter every time I hear it. "Yeah that sound great. Can't wait."

"Alright cool, yeah, ok, see you then." With that I can't help but take off running in the opposite direction and as soon as The Girl of My Dreams can't see me, I let out an excited squeal that was a little louder than intended if the looks that others are giving me is anything to go by.


	2. Chapter 2

So it is Saturday morning and I have about 8 hours until I head off to the date that decides my fate. _Ha! That rhymes. _I hope she likes what I have planned because I have been going through this in my head probably about a thousand times. I wonder what she's going to wear, I bet it's something that hugs her figure just right. And makes those deliciously long legs stand out. _Ok Rachel focus_. I'm like literally freaking out because I have no idea what to wear. Just then I see my daddy Hiram walk into the room.

"Hey Rae, are you alright? It looks like a bomb exploded in here."

"No, daddy I'm not alright because I finally worked up enough courage to ask the girl of my dreams out and I have no idea if she's going to like what I have planned for us. On top of that, I don't even know what to wear."

"Just relax Rachel, I'm sure she's going to love whatever it is that you have planned. As for your clothes it looks fine with what you have on."

I look down at my plaid skirt and reindeer sweater and just don't know what to say to that, so I just groan and that is when a thought occured.

"Daddy, before I forget to ask and completely blindside you and dad when you go outside and the car isn't there, but can I borrow it for tonight... the car... for my date, please."

"Umm, yeah sure- I really need to get you your own car."

"Thank you now if you wouldn't mind leaving I need to emotionally, mentally, and physically prepare for the moment in which my life will change forever." _Now I've, had the time of my life, and I've never felt this way before._

_No, save that song for after the date._

With that my daddy walks out of the room.

~8 hours later~

Ok, I'm already here. All I have to do is pick up my hand and simply knock on the door. When the door finally opens, I feel like every fiber of my being just stopped working.

"You look beautiful."

She is wearing the most beautiful dress that is the cross between formal and casual, but elegant nonetheless. She looks down and blushes very much like she did the day I asked her out. I just can't help but do hi five myself because that's me that is able to get a reaction out of her.

"Thanks."

"Oh- uh- here." I give her the flowers that I had picked out on the way here. She goes inside to put the flowers in some water and when she comes back I outstretch my arm toward her.

"Ready to go?" She takes my hand and I lead her to the passenger side of the car and opens the door for her.

"And who says chivalry is dead?" she says jokingly as she is getting in the car.

"Nobody but if they did I would totally prove them wrong." She laughs her beautiful laugh and I just can't help but smile whenever I hear it. I go to the drivers side and off we go.

It's kind of silent for the first few minutes of the drive but it is more of the comfortable silence then it is awkward. Then she breaks the silence with curiosity.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"It's a suprise."

"Ooo mystery, I like it."

After that, we are just passing the time talking about anything and everything. When I finally arrive at our destination, she looks around confused.

"I thought we were going to the movies."

I parked the car and looked at her. "We were but then I figured we could go to a drive in. I don't know, it just seems like a more intimate first date place. If you don't like it we could just go to the movie theater if you want."

I was about ready to put the car in drive and take her to the theater when she put her hand on mine and gave me the tingles. When I look into her eyes she just gives me her bashful smile.

"I love it."

"Great yeah, okay, awesome." I get out of the car and walk around to open the passenger side door. "Follow me m'lady," I say as she takes my hand. She follows me around to open the back of the car for the romantic picnic setting that I set up for us while we watch the movie. We get into the back and I start to pull out the food that I had made for us tonight.

"Ok so we have chocolate covered strawberries, vegan lasagna- it actually tastes really good- but I brought BLTs if you didn't like that, champagne, oh and chocolate chip cookies. I went a little over board now that I think about it, I just didn't know what you liked. But hey that's what first dates are for, to get to know what the other one likes right?"

"Right. So what are we watching?"

"Breakfast Club."

"Oh my god, I love that movie!"

I smile, "See, one more thing that I didn't know about you before.

Just then the movie starts and me and Quinn continue to eat our meal. Turns out she actually really liked the vegan lasagna. By the time the movie is halfway over, we finished our meal and gravitate toward each other so Quinn rests her head on my chests and cuddles up to me while I wrap my arm around her shoulder. This is honestly the best feeling.

When the movie ends, Quinn and I stayed wrapped up in each other for a little while longer basking in the comfort that is between us already, despite it being only the first date. "I just want time to stop so we can stay like this forever."

"That would be really nice."

After a few seconds, I can't help but blurt out, "I really want to kiss you." After that my face is probably a tomato because I can't believe I just said that out loud. I mean yea I've been thinking it but now she probably thinks that I am a complete weirdo.

Just then she picks her head up and looks at me, or more specifically, my lips. Then she closes the gap between up and I feel like I have died and gone to heaven. It was over before I know it and she just whispers against my lips, "We should probably get going now." All I can do is nod. We get back up to the front and I start driving back to drop her off and we hold hands the whole way home.

When I put the car in park in front of her house, I get out to go walk her up to her front door. When we get there, we just kind of stare into each others eyes like if all of our surroundings don't exist anymore. We end up meeting in the middle this time and the kiss lasts much longer.

I gently bite down on her lower lip and she moans into my mouth. That moan made my knees feel like jello and then she licks my lower lip and she take my moan as a sign to lick the roof of my mouth and I wrap my arms around her neck and she puts her arms around my waist.

We break apart from the lack of oxygen panting. With that she gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks backward inside her house not breaking eye contact. When she shuts the door, I finally turn around to start going home and by the time I get home my face hurts from smiling to much.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the Monday right after my date with Quinn and I was so freaking nervous to see Quinn. Not as nervous as before the date, obviously, but still pretty nervous because yeah she said that she enjoyed herself and yeah she gave me that pretty awesome kiss but I don't know how I'm going to ask her out again.

Do I fill her locker up with teddy bears or something? No, I can't get into her locker without the combination. Do I do the whole stand out her window with a boombox thing? That could work but I want my idea to more originality to it. Could I maybe get the glee club to help me put a little number together? If only I could get them to stop walking away from me when I walk up to them. Or maybe she just likes simplicity. I could just simply walk up to her like I did the first time... no that won't work.

Oh, I got it. I'm going to get my cousin that is a pilot to sky-write it. Yes that is exactly what I'm going to do. Now all I have to do is give my cousin a call and then I'll be all set.

With that I head into the school after the ten minutes of randomly standing in front of the school staring out into space like an idiot. Just as I'm about to walk into school the door just opens up and smacks me right in the face.

_Just what I need. What a great way to start the day._

Ugh, this is what I get for not looking where I'm going although technically I was and it was the other person's fault. Maybe I should talk to them about using unnecessary force to open a door. And then not even saying sorry to the victim of said unnecessary force. By the time I turn around they are already gone so I just sigh in discontent and go to the nurse so I can get an ice pack for my nose, which I'm sure looks like it belongs on Rudolph by now. Hopefully it will turn back to all its naturally tan glory by the time I see Quinn today.

"Hey Rachel."

I guess today's just not my day.

"Oh hey Quinn."

"What happened to your nose?"

"Oh you know... just a door slamming into my face."

"Oh my god. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just heading to the nurse's office so I can get an ice pack."

"I'll go with you. Just to make sure that you don't run into anything else."

"Are you teasing me Quinn Fabray?"

"Maybe."

God I love her.

"Aren't you going to be late to class?"

"I'd much rather be with you."

I restate my previous statement.

"Oh okay then." I can already feel my face heating up.

With that we head off walking to the nurses office and every time her hand brushes against mine I just want to hold her hand.

"So how have you been since Saturday?" I almost face palm myself because really ehy would I ask that to her. I just don't know what to say anymore.

"I've been good. I spent Sunday at church with my parents and then we went to get ice cream. I know it's kind of childish but it's been a routine ever since I was a kid. It was our way of family bonding when we weren't so much of a unit now it is more like a habit."

"Hey, you can never be too young for ice cream. Even me, although I eat Vegan ice cream of course with my Veganism and all."

She just beams at me. Just then we arrive at the nurse's office.

"Hi Nurse Patty."

She turns around to face me.

"Rachel, what happened this time?"

"A door ran into my nose. Can I have an ice pack?"

"Yeah, sure. Here ya go."

"Thanks Nurse Patty. See you soon."

"Not too soon I hope."

After that me and Quinn just walk out of there and when I look at her she looks like she is holding back a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing it just sounds like you go in there often."

"Yeah, well that's what I get for being on the lower region of the social hierarchy."

She ends up slowing to a stop and turns around to look at me and by this time the halls are empty because most everyone is already in class.

"You'd be number one if I was in charge of the hierarchy."

She leans in and kisses me on the cheek and I feel like a fish because I keep flapping my mouth open and closed. When she stands back up to full height she just offers me her hand and what else can I do but take it.

"Come on, walk me to class."

All I can do is nod bacuse I am still speechless. I'm pretty sure if I open my mouth the only thing I would end up doing was confessing my love for her and it is a little too early in our newly developed relationship.

"Well we're here"

"Yup."

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Yeah...wait is Kurt and Mercedes going to be there because every time I walk by them they start whispering to each other."

"Don't worry about them, they're just gossip queens of the century. They do that to me too so you aren't the only one. And to answer your question, no they won't be there. It will just be me and you."

"Good, I want you all to myself."

"Well you have me, whenever you want me." I can't believe I said that what is wrong with me.

"Oh trust me, I do. All. The. Time"

She seductively whispered that into my ear and it takes so much for me to not cream my pants. I can't hold in a moan when she kisses near my ear and walks into her classroom. This women will definately be the death of me.

I'm already extremely late for class so I have to hurry up which is pretty hard since the whole time I walk ther I'm in a daze. I only snap out of it when my English teacher yells at me for my tardiness.

I take my seat next to a curious Tina. I would probably say she is my best friend because she actually talks to me without feeling the need to get out of the room as soon as possible.

When the bell rings for our next class, I pack up all my things as fast as I can so I could make the day speed up and go to lunch already. When I'm already out the door, Tina grabs my arm to stop me.

_Right. I forgot we had the next class together as well._

"Hey. Why were you so late to class?"

"I was just talking to Quinn."

"So you worked up rnough nerve to actually talk to her instead of just 'admiring from afar' as you like to put it."

"We actually had our first date Saturday."

Her eyes got really wide as soon as the clarification left my mouth. "Really!? That's awesome Rachel!"

"No need to yell Tina. But it is pretty awesome isn't it."

"So what were you guys talking about to make you about a half an hour late to class? And why are you holding an ice pack to your face?"

"I asked her if she wanted to sit at lunch with me. As for your second question, a door slammed into my face so my nose is kind of sore."

"Did she say yes?"

"What, you're not even going to comment on the door?"

"You gotta admit Rachel, this isn't really anything new. Now tell me, did she say yes or what?"

I just roll my eyes at her. "Well she didn't directly say yes vut she flirted with me so I'm going to take it as a yes and if she doesn't show up I'll just grovel in my sadness and disappointment."

"That's great Rachel I'm so proud of you." By that time we are already walking into our next class.

"So how are you going to ask her out on the second date?"

"I'm thinking sky-writers..."

QFRB

By the time lunch comes around Tina has already gotten all possible answers out of me. Now I'm basically vibrating in my seat at the lunch table waiting for Quinn. After a few minutes, I'm kind of doubting that she is even going to show up. That is when white sneakers enter my line of vision and then my eyes rake up to beautiful legs and a pleated Cheerio skirt and to the flawlessness that belongs to Quinn Fabray.

"This seat taken?"

I just shake my head like an idiot and she sits down across from me.

We eat in silence for a minute and I really don't know if it is awkward or not because I am too busy trying to think of something to say.

_Why can't I just be like Spiderman, he always has something clever to say._

"So are you doing anything Friday?"

"No probably not. Why?"

"Will you do me the honor of going out with me on a second date on Friday?"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

"Oh, okay then." Uh oh now she just looks really confused.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Of course I want to go out with you. Its just that I had like this really awesome elaborate plan that I was gonna use to ask you out."

_I guess I'll just have to save it for later. Sigh._

"Oh well in that case, how about I ask you out this time and then the next time you ask me out you could just put you elaborate plan into play."

"No I can't do that. I have to wait so that way when it does happen, you will be thoroughly suprised."

"Ok then whatever you say."

The lunch bell rings and I've been so nervous in my previous classes that I completely forgot to throw away the already melted ice pack. So I should probably go do that right about now. When I get up, I look toward Quinn.

"I'll see you Quinn."

"Yeah see you."

I walk away, and by the time I look back Quinn is already gushing to Brittana, as I like to call them, with red cheeks. Santana rolling her eyes and looking like she'd be elsewhere and Brittany bouncing excitedly, much like Tina would have if she bounced... excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews and stuff but I'm going to be completely honest, I have no idea where I am going with this story but rest assured, it will be awesome. Anyway for this chapter, I'm going to skip ahead a little so they've had a few dates already. I'm not skipping too much though so no worries, just be happy.**

**Oh and heads up for the future, I will be giving more background on Quinn she will have her own POV chapters too. As for whether her family life is going to suck as much as it did on the show or if she's going to have a nice life and loving parents, you'll only know when I put up those chapters. Anticipation.**

So Quinn and I have been out on a couple of dates already and all of them have been completely awesome. She is expecting the suprise that I was going to use to ask her out when she beat me to it. I told her she has to wait. I'm still going to do it but I'm going to wait until she forgets about the super awesomeness that comes with sky-writing.

Right now we are at my house cuddled up on the couch watching Rocky Horror Picture Show, just cause we can. On our third date, when we were walking through the park she had told me that she never seen this movie before so I made it my duty to make sure she watches it. I absolutely love this movie but I wasn't sure if she was going to like it because this movie isn't for everybody. We are at the part where Dr. Frank N Furter was having everyone at the dinner table while the other rival doctor was looking for his nephew. At this point in time, the realization comes to me that she has been singing all the songs in the movie so far.

"I thought you said that you've never seen this before."

She avoids my eye and her face is flaming red right now. She looks so adorable and red is definately a good color on her. "Well I haven't but then after you said that this was your favorite movie, I took the liberty to look it up. After I saw it, I kinda fell in love with it and I watched it five more times. The songs are engraved into my brain."

I just have to gush, I mean c'mon who wouldn't? "Awww that's soo sweet." Just then she lifts her head up from my chest and I didn't think it was possible but her face got even redder.

"It's nothing, really."

I sit up even more and turn my body so I'm facing her and she does the same.

"Well what do you say, since we've both seen the movie already, we play a game?"

"Sure, which game?"

"Umm how about twenty questions?"

"I thought the whole getting to know each other was for our dates?" She says it with that sexy smirk too.

"This could just speed the process up a little."

"Okay then you go first since it was your idea."

"Mmmmm how old were you when you first found out you were gay, or atleast interested in girls?"

"I knew I was gay since I was a kid, maybe like around six years old or something. How old were you?"

"No question stealing, it's against the law and as for your answer: I knew since I was pretty much born."

"Ha okay then. How often do you think about me when your at home... alone?" Well that escalated quickly.

"Err... pretty often."

Oh god she's starting to get closer. "And how often is that?"

I feel like I'm losing my consciousness. My voice has gained an unmistakable husk. This has gone from like zero to sixty... awesome. "Really, really often."

Now her face is literally a breath away. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I barely get the word out before she closes the distance between us and we are engaged in a really deep kiss that should make the author of this story to NC-17 or M or whatever the rating is.

A loud moan echoes throughout the room and I don't know if it is from me or her but right now, I really don't care.

Somehow I ended up laying fully on the couch with her body covering me and her kissing and sucking on my pulse point. When the next moan comes, I know it's from me. At that moment I hear Time Warp starting to play so when my heavy lidded eyes open up I see that the movie has started over again. That's not all I saw though. Nope, I also saw my dad and daddy after they made themselves known from the opposite side of the room. _Oops guess I didn't hear the door open. _Now they are just staring at me waiting for Quinn to stop since she hasn't noticed them yet. And to be honest, my brain is still trying to catch up with my body.

"Hi dad, daddy." Quinn froze abruptly but she hasn't looked up yet. Why now? She hasn't even met them yet and now she has to deal with the fact that her first impression on them is of her ravishing my neck.

"Hello Rachel, and I'm assuming you're Quinn," my dad, Leroy, says.

"Hi Mr. Berries." Her voice is kind of muffled since she is still hiding her face but they can hear her nonetheless.

She finally lifts her head to look at them. "Nice to finally meet you Quinn. Or should I say 'The Girl of My Dreams' as Rachel likes to call you?" My daddy Hiram says, God why does he have to be so embarassing.

"Daddy!"

It seems like Quinn got over her embarassment because she is actually chuckling at me right now. "Oh, you think that's funny. I'll find something on you one of these days."

"Good luck with that Rach." One of my parental figures clear their throat and it pulls us out of our own little world. Quinn, with newly regained confidence, gets off of me and basically struts over to my parents to greet them.

"Hi Mr. and Mr. Berry. I'm Quinn Fabray a.k.a. girl of Rachel's dreams. It is a pleasure to meet you even with the unforseen events that took place previously."

My parents just look on with wide eyes, obviously in a state of shock, and return the handshake. Even I am suprised at her composure, especially after being caught molesting my neck. My dad is the one to break the silence first.

"Wow you talk just like Rachel."

My daddy was next:

"I like her already." Quinn just beams at them and I do the same. I go up to Quinn and intertwine my fingers in hers.

"Now that the introductions have been made, Quinn and I will be up in my room."

While we are walking up to my room I hear my dad call, "dinner in 20." When we reach my room, I'm about to close the door when Quinn's voice interrupts my motions. "Won't your parents want the door to stay open?"

"No, it's fine. We have a very open family dynamic and they trust me not to do anything stupid. Besides, it's not like you can get me pregnant." With that I shut the door the rest of the way.

RQRQ

"Hey Rach!"

I turn around to find Tina practically sprinting down the school's hallway.

"Hey."

"You will never guess what happened to me."

"What happened?"

"I met someone, sort of." Now I'm intrigued. Tina hardly ever gets taken by anyone anymore after her last break up, which was like a year and a half ago.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"Here's the thing, I sort of already knew them before but I guess you can say that we hit it off."

"Oh, is it anyone I know?" I just have to question her about it. I can't help it, I want to know who it is.

"Yes," she says quietly while looking toward the floor. Now I have to know who it is.

"Who is it?" She doesn't answer me and just continues to look around the hallway like she didn't just say the biggest news ever.

"C'mon Tina, you have to tell me. It's the best friend privelage that I am now enforcing into this friendship." Just then the bell rings for the start of second period.

"Saved by the bell I guess. This conversation isn't over, I will get you to speak of this unknown potential lover one way or another."

"Yeah, maybe. I'll see you at lunch Rach." She turns to head over to her class with a little skip in her step and a smile on her face. Whoever it is seems to make her happy so that's all that matters. I wonder if she has this person in her next class. The only way to find out is if I follow her to Spanish. Time to bust a mission, I'm so glad I have a free period for second.

After counting three mississippis is when I start to follow Tina to her class. I can't help it, I'm curious.

_You should just wait until she tells you._

_Yeah, but you know what they say._

_What?_

_Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back._

_I don't even know why I try anymore._

I am now standing in outside of Tina's class, peeking through the window to see if maybe there is a chance of Tina sitting next to the person she likes. I know Mr. Schue doesn't assign seats so there could be a possibility.

Ok so who is in this class that I know. _So there's Mike, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn (my beautiful Quinn), Matt aaaannnnndddd I think that's it. _Now to scour for any suspicious activity hmmm...

Maybe if I just stare at Tina then I'll know if the person she likes is in here. Just stare. I don't see... WAIT! Is Tina blushing!? Oh my bajeezus she is. So there is a very high chance that "mystery person" is in the room. The only question is who. Who, who, who is causing the rose tint to subtly graze my beloved besty's face. I don't get it, all she is doing is talking to Mercedes.

Oh well, I'll figure it out by the end of today. I bet she likes Mike but I won't know for sure until I do some more investigating.

RBQF

It's that wonderful time of day where I get to go to glee with Quinn and all the others. I could just sit next to Quinn and hold her hand, sing, and look for evidence the Tina likes Mike.

I've been in the choir room doing exactly that for the past thirty minutes but so far Tina hasn't so much as glanced at Mike. Maybe I should ask Quinn, see if she has an eye for this sort of thing.

"Hey Quinn..." I whisper so as not to interrupt Mr. Schue from his rant on the musical wonders of Journey.

"Yeah?"

"I'm trying to find out who Tina likes and I thought it was Mike but she hasn't been paying attention to him at all. Can you help me find out who she likes?"

"Why not wait, I mean she is your best friend; I'm sure she'll tell you."

_I told you so! If not listen to your own subconscious then at least listen to Quinn._

_Shut up._

"The bell rang before she could tell me and you know how impatient I can be." I pout and it looks like I have found her weakness because as soon as my lower lip potrudes and I throw in the puppy dog eyes, she answers with a quick 'yeah'. Right after that she glances over at Tina then Mike and then turns her eyes to me.

"She doesn't like Mike but Mike likes her. Tina could be none the wiser because she is preoccupied with mooning over someone that's not him."

"Do you know who she's mooning over?"

"It's-"

"Rehearsal dismissed you guys. See you guys next time." _Damn you, Mr. Schuester._

**Don't worry guys this is still a faberry story but I just thought I'd have a little fun on the side, you know, give Tina a love life of her own. Anyway, review to let me know who you think Tina likes. Its probably not that hard to guess but you could humor me for a bit :P **

**'Till next time, arrivederci.**


End file.
